OS 1 : Borgen : Une femme au pouvoir
by Takamina
Summary: Un One Shot lesbien !


Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la série Borgen (Une femme au pouvoir) (bon ok c'est diffusé sur Arte, et alors :p ) qui raconte les péripéties de Birgitte Nyborg Christensen premier ministre du Danemark.

Bon je vous passe les détailles politiques, mais familialement parlant elle a un fils et une fille et divorce de son mari dans la saison deux. Juste après une embrouille politico-familiale elle réengage une de ses anciennes secrétaire/assistante, Sanne. Si je me souviens bien elle avait viré Sanne parce qu'elle couchait avec Kasper (oui, il a un nom de fantôme x)), ou un truc dans le genre…

Mon OS va tourner autour du couple Birgitte/Sanne, juste après le retour de Sanne (si vous voulez le faire à la danoise, on prononce « birguitte et sanneuh xD, enfin si vous avez du mal avec les noms imaginez-en d'autres qui vous tiennent à cœur ) ).

Casting :

Birgitte Nyborg Christensen : 1er ministre / Sidse Babett Knudsen

Sanne : Secrétaire/assistante / Iben Dorner

Kasper Juul : Spin doctor / Pilou Asbæk

Un peu de vocabulaire :

La château : Le Danemark est une royauté, donc il y a un roi, mais c'est le premier ministre qui gouverne, bref, l'équivalent de l'Elisée au Danemark est appelé le château.

Spin doctor : conseiller en communication et marketing politique agissant pour le compte d'une personnalité politique, le plus souvent lors de campagnes électorales. (merci wikipédia !)

- Bon retour parmi nous Sanne, lança Birgitte à l'attention de la nouvelle ex-assistance avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Il était 23h00 et le château était vide, seul le premier ministre, son spin doctor et la nouvelle assistante étaient présent. Kasper s'était absenté quelques instants afin de prendre une pause qu'il avait bien méritée après cette rude énième journée de travail. Sanne s'avança dans l'entrebâillure de la double porte du bureau du premier ministre et posa une simple question qui aura pourtant de lourdes conséquences :

- Birgitte, pourquoi m'avoir réengagée ?

La premier ministre, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, marqua une pause, fit demi-tour, son sourire parfait toujours aux lèvres, et s'approcha de Sanne en la fixant. Birgitte fixa la rousse pendant un long moment avant de l'inviter à entrer et de refermer les portes du bureau.

- Pourrais-tu répéter ta question, Sanne ?

Birgitte avait prit une voix douce mais posée et avait reposé son regard sur Sanne qui elle-même ne savait plus trop ou placer le sien. Cette dernière se gratta doucement le derrière de la tête, fit retomber son bars et reposa sa question, la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi m'avoir réengagée ?

Le sourire de Birgitte s'accentua pour ensuite s'estomper et donner à son visage un air sérieux. Elle s'approcha lentement de la rousse et se stoppa à une dizaine de centimètre de son visage. Sanne avait comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, ou en tous cas elle se l'était imaginé et comptait bien que cela se passe réellement et pas seulement dans son esprit. Elle se décida donc à arrêter de trembler et prit elle aussi un air sérieux tout en gardant un petit sourire en coin. Mais elle n'osa rien faire tant que la femme en face d'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé une autre femme, aussi pensait-elle qu'il y avait une certaine manière de faire, mais elle savait bien que la dite femme en face d'elle était dans la même situation, elle se trouva donc ridicule à penser ainsi. Mais Birgitte la tira bien vite de ses pensées quand elle posa, enfin, sa main sur la hanche de Sanne. Sa deuxième main suivit, et les deux, à l'unisson, remontèrent lentement le long de ses courbes pour finalement arriver sur ses joues. Mais aussitôt arrivées au visage que les deux mains retombèrent pour venir se replacer sur les hanches et attirer Sanne contre la propriétaire de ces mains. Les deux femmes étaient collées l'une à l'autre mais leur visage gardaient un certaine distance. Estimant ceci comme un premier pas, la rousse leva sa main droite pour venir caresser une des joues de Birgitte. Sanne plongea son regard dans le sien. Tout était silencieux, on entendait juste leur respiration légèrement saccadées. La rousse décida de déboutonner un à un, en partant du haut, les boutons du chemisier du premier ministre. Elle-même n'en revint pas que la femme devant elle se soit laissé faire si facilement, mais elle arrêta de se poser des questions pour essayer de profiter au mieux de se qui allait suivre. Sanne fit glisser doucement la chemise blanche sur les épaules de Birgitte et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce. Elle admira se corps au quart dénudé devant elle. Mais encore une fois Birgitte coupa cours à son imagination et entreprit elle-même de retourner Sanne pour descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Une fois cette fermeture descendu jusque sous le creux des reins de la jeune rousse, Birgitte faufila ses mains sous la robe pour venir caresser le ventre plat qui s'offrait à elle. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le coup de l'être dos à elle, avant de venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Finalement elle fit glisser la robe et Sanne l'envoya valser dans un autre coin de la pièce, avant de se retourner.

- Kasper risque de nous voir…, chuchota Sanne avec une once de défi et fixant de nouveau Birgitte.

- Cela rend donc la chose encore plus… attrayante, non ?

Elles sourirent à l'unisson et Birgitte colla de nouveau l'assistante à elle. Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux, encore, longtemps, et enfin Birgitte approcha son visage de celui de Sanne. Enfin, il ne restait que quelque centimètre entre leurs deux bouches. Enfin, leur nez se frôlaient et leur vision se floutait car trop proche du point qu'elle regardait. Ne pouvant plus attendre une seconde de plus, le rouge montant à leur joues, leurs oreilles s'emplissant de bourdonnement, enfin elles s'emprisonnèrent mutuellement les lèvres. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Leurs bouches avaient mis du temps à se rencontrer, maintenant elles ne se lâchaient plus. Leurs langues s'unissaient dans une danse sensuelle tandis que leurs mains se baladaient un peu partout. Birgitte délaissa quelques instant les lèvres de sa partenaire pour venir enfouir son nez fin dans la poitrine de la femme livrée à elle. Sanne en profita pour enlever l'élastique qui nouait les cheveux de la chef d'Etat, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois les cheveux lâchés mais elle la préférait nettement comme cela. Birgitte remonta trouver les lèvres de Sanne avant de la pousser pour qu'elles tombent à la renverse sur le canapé dos tourné à la porte d'entrée. Elles s'embrassaient toujours tout en explorant de leurs mains le corps de l'autre. Sanne allait entreprendre d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de Birgitte quand, d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent. Par reflexe, Sanne se redressa en se couvrant de ses bras. Kasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne voyait que le visage de Sanne qui dépassait du canapé.

- Sanne…, dit-il en se retournant, à peine engager que tu ramènes déjà des hommes au château, si le premier ministre apprend ça tu ne vas pas rester longtemps ici.

- A moins qu'un de ses… « hommes »… soient la premier ministre en personne, lança Birgitte en se redressant dévoilant ainsi son buste à moitié dénudé.

En entendant sa voix Kasper ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour vérifier si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas de tours. Il en resta bouche bée et patienta quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mon dieu je… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, bégaya-t-il en se retournant de nouveau, je vais rentrer chez moi !

- Non, on était censée bosser pour finir le dossier sur la réforme de la santé, reste Kasper, c'est à moi de m'en aller, répondis Sanne en se levant pour aller chercher sa robe, c'est… de ma faute.

Birgitte se leva, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour se cacher de son spin doctor, ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila avant de la reboutonner. Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Kasper. Sanne s'était rhabillé et avait fillé hors de la pièce, elle attendait l'ascenseur quand Birgitte l'y rejoignit.

- On peut oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, je démissionnerai demain, chuchota Sanne en baissant les yeux.

- Non, c'est moi qui aie fauté… Reste à mon service.

- Comment pourrai-je rester ici tout en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien fait, en me retenant de t'admirer et de vouloir t'embrasser !

- Mais qui a dit qu'on devait oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Sanne releva la tête pour regarder Birgitte dans les yeux. Cette dernière prit le visage de la rousse dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Sanne lui rendit son baiser et elles se prirent dans les bras pendant quelques minutes. L'ascenseur mit fin à leur étreinte et cette fois ce fut la jeune assistante qui posa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme présente devant elle.

- A demain Sanne.

- A demain…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur leur deux visages souriants.

Birgitte retourna dans son bureau où elle savait qu'une dure discussion avec Kasper, à propos de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, l'y attendait. Il la sermonnerait surement en lui disant qu'elle devrait faire plus attention, que déjà l'épisode où elle avait couché avec son chauffeur s'était mal finit, qu'en plus ici il s'agissait d'une relation homosexuelle, et que la dernière relation en date de ce genre au château avait finit par un suicide. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, car après tout, elle avait, pour une fois, envie d'assumer ses actes d'ordre privé. Elle sentait qu'il pouvait vraiment se passer quelque chose de bien avec Sanne.

Cet OS me tenait vraiment à coeur, je ne vous oblige pas à l'aimer, je voulais juste l'écrire et le partager ^^


End file.
